She's so gone
by smell-coffee
Summary: La Tori dulce y tierna se harto de que la traten como basura, y ahora va a demostrar lo que es estar en su lugar... Disclaimer: Ni Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El Rating puede cambiar.
1. She's so gone

**¡Hola!** **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia. Ya sé que van a decir "¿Y la actualización de tu otro fic?" perdón que no he actualizado, pero tengo que escribir el capítulo de una nueva historia que estoy trabajando con otra chica, tengo que escribir el mío, hacer la traducción de un fic que me encargaron, tengo que hacer tareas, ir a cursos, y prepararme para mi examen para la prepa/bachillerato, y es mucho. Además, tengo que actualizar mis páginas en facebook (que por cierto, una es dedicada al JORI). Pero ahorita que tengo tiempo decidí escribir este. Va a ser de unos dos o tres capítulos nada más pero cada capítulo tendrá una canción. Será como songfic, así que, ¿Por qué no empezamos? Les recomendaría que escuchen la canción, en este primer capitulo la canción es **_**She's so gone**_** de Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

**POV TORI**

Estoy harta. Se supone que me ama, pero siempre se burla de mí, y no solo en la escuela. Siempre viene, me trata como si fuera su juguete, se divierte viendo como me enfado, lo peor es que yo siempre caigo. No, lo peor es que después viene con cara inocente y mirada angelical e intenta arreglar las cosas, y yo se lo permito. Intenta besarme, y yo se lo permito. Intenta llevarme a la cama y hacer conmigo lo que ella quiere, Y YO SE LO PERMITO. Y luego ella se va y hace como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera tenido esos momentos de intimidad conmigo, como si no me hubiera hecho sentir. Y eso es algo que yo no puedo olvidar. Sus manos rodeando todo mi delgado cuerpo, diciéndome que soy divina… simplemente no puedes ignorar que algo así pasó, y menos si ha estado pasando del diario desde hace casi tres meses. Pero ya me harté. Y hoy decidí cambiar. Voy a hacer que Jade sienta lo que es ser ignorada, y que se arrepienta por tratarme así.

Voy entrando por la puerta principal de la escuela. Mi ropa no cambió, tampoco mi rostro, y mucho menos mi cuerpo, pero si mi actitud.

La veo acercarse mientras yo camino a mi casillero.

"Vega" Dice ella en modo de saludo.

"West" Respondo yo. Hoy no hay sonrojos, ni miradas soñadoras de mi parte hacia ella. Contacto visual si, necesita saber que ya no tiene efecto en mí. Ella enarca una ceja y sigue con su camino, y yo con el mío.

Ya en clase de Sikowitz, el loco maestro nos hacía preguntas.

"Tori, ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?"

"Fuimos a recoger a mi primo al aeropuerto, acababa de regresar de una escuela en Las Vegas donde lo preparaban para ser mago"

"Ahhh, los Vegas viniendo de Las Vegas"

"¿Existen las escuelas de magia?" Pregunto Jade "Que tontería"

"Pensé que tu las conocías" Respondí yo mientras volteaba a verla "como es obvio que tu eres una bruja… supuse que habías ido a una" Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, no esperaban esa respuesta de mi. El timbre sonó y yo recogí mis cosas y salí del salón. Antes de llegar a mi casillero, alguien me tomo de la mano y me llevó al armario del conserje.

"Ugh, ¿Qué quieres, Jade?"

"Quiero saber qué te pasa. Te comportas raro, y la manera en la que me respondiste… nadie se lo esperaba, y, aunque no lo creas, me dolió"

"¿Quieres saber qué me pasa, uhhh? Pasa que ya me harte de que siempre te burles de mí aquí en la escuela, en mi casa, en la tuya…en todos lados. Siempre dices que me amas, pero no lo demuestras. Y ahora vas a saber qué es ser ignorada, que es ser la burla de alguien, que es ser tratada como una mierda. Cuando 'lo nuestro' empezó, dijiste que ibas a cambiar, pero no lo has hecho. También dijiste hace un mes que ibas a confirmar lo nuestro, y tampoco lo has hecho. Y yo no puedo decir nada porque es obvio que lo negarías. Ahora vas a tener que ganarte todo. Si quieres que te trate bien, vas a tener que tratarme bien tú a mí." Ella bajó la mirada.

"Lo lamento, Tori"

"No quiero oír tus disculpas, Jade, se que solo lo dices por decir. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a prepararme para cantar en la fiesta que va a haber en el café asfalto esta noche" Me acerque a la puerta y antes de abrirla ella me interrumpió.

"¿Quieres que vaya a verte?" Pregunto mirándome.

"De cualquier forma, vas a ir" Le guiñe un ojo que causo que se sonrojara un poco. Oh, sí. Jade West, pronto estarás a mis pies.

**XXX**

Esa tarde, Jade intento portarse amable conmigo, y yo no la deje. Era como si hubiéramos cambiado de roles. Ella era buena y amable, y yo cortante y mala. Pero se lo merecía. Me había quedado en la escuela para ensayar antes de dar el concierto y ella fue a casa. Me llamo tres veces a mi celular y no hice caso, pero cuando sonó la cuarta vez, conteste solo para decir "Habrás de saber que, a excepción de esta llamada, no voy a contestarte, así que deja de molestar". Poco después, me llego un mensaje de ella diciendo _"solo quería saber si estabas bien"_.

**XXX**

Llego la noche y yo estaba lista para cantar. Jade estaba en el público, de hecho, fue de las primeras en llegar. De verdad quería arreglar las cosas. Pero yo no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

"… y aquí esta Tori Vega para cantarnos _She's so gone_" Esa es mi señal. Hora de dar show.

La guitarra empezó a sonar y yo me sentía llena de energía:

_**Insecure (Insegura)**_

_**In a skin (En una piel)**_

_**Like a puppet, a girl on a string (como una marioneta, una chica encadenada)**_

_**Broke away (Escapar)**_

_**Learn to fly (Aprender a volar)**_

_**If you want her back gotta let it shine (si la quieres de vuelta tienes que dejar que brille)  
**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you (Parece que la broma esta en ti)  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew (porque la chica que creiste conocer)**_

_**She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)**_

_**That's so over now (Eso esta tan acabado ahora)  
She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)  
You won't find her around (No la encontraras cerca)  
You can look but you won't see (puedes mirar pero no veras)  
The girl I used to be (A la chica que solia ser)  
'Cause she's (Porque ella)  
She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)**_

Busque a Jade en el público para ver qué cara estaba poniendo, vaya que la tenia sorprendida. Muchas veces me había dicho a mi misma que iba a cambiar, pero esta vez es definitivo, ya no voy a dejar que se diga burlando de mí.

_**Here I am (Aqui estoy)  
This is me (Esta soy yo)  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be (Y soy mas fuerte de lo que tu alguna vez pensaste que seria)**_

_**Are you shocked? (¿Estas en shock?)**_  
_**Are you mad? (¿Estas molesta?)  
That you're missing out on who I really am (Que estas perdiendote en quien en realidad soy)**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you (Parece que la broma esta en ti)**_  
_**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew (Porque la chica que creiste conocer)**_

_**She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)**_

_**That's so over now (Eso esta tan acabado ahora)  
She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)  
You won't find her around (No la encontraras cerca)  
You can look but you won't see (puedes mirar pero no veras)  
The girl I used to be (A la chica que solia ser)  
'Cause she's (Porque ella)  
She's so gone away (Ella se ha ido lejos)  
Like history (como la historia)  
She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)  
Baby, this is me, (Bebe, esta soy yo)**_

Cantar me hacía sentir liberada cada que yo lo necesitaba. Ahora, cantar una verdad para alguien que me había lastimado mucho, te quitaba un gran peso de encima.

_**She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)**_

_**That's so over now (Eso esta tan acabado ahora)  
She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)  
You won't find her around (No la encontraras cerca)  
You can look but you won't see (puedes mirar pero no veras)  
The girl I used to be (A la chica que solia ser)  
'Cause she's (Porque ella)**_

_**She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)  
She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)**_

_**You can look but you won't see (puedes mirar pero no veras)**_  
_**The girl I used to be (A la chica que solia ser)**_  
_**'Cause she's (Porque ella)**_

_**She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)  
So long (Muy lejos)  
She's so gone (Ella se ha ido)  
Gone, gone, gone (ido, ido, ido)**_

Termine de cantar y mire al público. Gritaban y aplaudían, de verdad les había gustado. Pero no encontraba a Jade por ninguna parte.

_Creo que le deje mi mensaje bien claro._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Cualquier otra cosa que quieran saber, u opinar, es bien recibida.**

**Lo siento si piensan que los capitulos son muy cortos.**


	2. The reason

**¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón la demora en actualizar, pero a mi padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de romper el cargador de mi computador, y pues no tenia batería así que… por lo mientras a pura libreta. Y luego me dijo que uno nuevo costaba $300 y me preguntó "¿Cuánto cooperas?" y yo "Pues te cooperaría con la mitad, pero te agarraste lo que tenia ahorrado y no me has dado dinero, así que no puedo". Pero dejemos de lado mi pato-aventura y vayamos a lo importante. No se ustedes, pero según yo, era obvio que la siguiente canción era **_**The reason**_** de Hoobastak, y aunque algunos me recomendaron canciones, ya tenía la idea. Ok, aquí va el capitulo. Rated M por acontecimientos próximos.**

* * *

"No fue asombroso" Preguntó el presentador justo después de que yo acabara de cantar, a lo que el público respondió con mas gritos, aplausos y silbidos. "Ok, ya, silencio" el publico calló "De acuerdo, la siguiente en cantar es… JADE WEST" Oh, por eso no estaba entre la gente. Los estudiantes empezaron a vitorear, supongo que pensaron que si no lo hacían, ella los haría sufrir. Pero quien salió no fue Jade, sino un chico llamado Cory.

"Cory, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu vas después de Jade"

"Cambiamos de lugar, y me dio 20 dólares por cantar lo que ella quería"

"¿Jade? ¿La Jade macabra que se viste de negro y ama las tijeras?" Pregunto el presentador expectante.

"Si, esa. Yo también pensé que era una broma al principio".

Me llene de ira. Una cosa es que quiera que Jade sufra lo que yo, y otra muy diferente que vaya a soportar que estén hablando mal de la mujer que amo. Sin embargo, mi gesto no cambio.

"Ok, entonces, supongo que deberías empezar con tu parte". El presentador se alejo y Cory fue con la banda sonora. Yo me hice a un lado para que él pudiera cantar.

Al instante empezó a sonar el piano, seguido por la batería, y luego la guitarra. Esto no podía estar pasando. Entonces la voz de Cory empezó a sonar.

_**I'm not a perfect person (no soy una persona perfecta)**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do (hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho)**_

_**But I continue learning (pero sigo aprendiendo)**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you (no era mi intensión hacerte esas cosas)**_

_**And so I have to say before I go (y antes de irme tengo que decir)**_

_**That I just want you to know (que solo quiero que sepas)**_

_**I found a reason for me (encontre una razon)**_

_**To change who I used to be (para cambiar quien solia ser)**_

_**A reason to start over new (una razón para empezar de nuevo)**_

_**And the reason is you ( y La razón eres tu)**_

_The reason, _debí de haberlo sabido. Ya había oído a algunas personas que pedían perdón con esta canción, pero ¿Jade? ¿En serio? De todas las veces que pude ver la música de su iPod, solo vi rock pesado (demasiado para mi gusto), metal y _trash_, como _The Vision Bleak _o _Korn_, pero nada como Hoobastank. Ni siquiera pensé que supiera de esa canción, o inclusive de esa banda. Bueno, al menos ya sé que tiene un lado cursi.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you (lamento hacerte lastimado)**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday (es algo con lo que vivire a diario)**_

_**And all the pain I put you through (y todo el dolor que te hize pasar)**_

Sentí una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla derecha.

_**I wish that I could take it all away (desearía poder alejarlo de ti)**_

Y otra de mi mejilla izquierda.

_**And be the one who catches all your tears (y ser el que atrape todas tus lagrimas)**_

_**That's why I need you to hear (por eso necesito que escuches)**_

_**I found a reason for me (encontre una razon)**_

_**To change who I used to be (para cambiar quien solia ser)**_

_**A reason to start over new (una razón para empezar de nuevo)**_

_**And the reason is you ( y La razón eres tu)**_

_**And the reason is you ( y La razón eres tu)**_

_**And the reason is you ( y La razón eres tu)**_

_**And the reason is you ( y La razón eres tu)**_

Los recuerdos invadían mi mente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no me había dicho "te amo" aun.

FLASHBACK

_Una de esas tantas noches, después de hacer lo que más le gustaba a ella, y lo que más disfrutaba yo (si saben a qué me refiero), me arriesgue a hacer esa pregunta que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo._

"_¿Jade?" Le llame interrumpiéndola a medio vestir._

"_Vega" Respondió en su particular tono de voz sin mostrar ningún sentimiento._

"_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

"_Ya la hiciste". Rodé los ojos._

"_Ajena a esta"_

"_Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?"_

"_Tu… ¿Tu me amas?" Esta vez dejo caer su blusa al suelo y me miro._

"_¿Por qué quieres saber?" Me miro algo confundida._

"_Es que ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y haciendo… esto," señalé mi cuerpo desnudo que estaba cubierto por las sabanas "y nunca me lo has dicho"._

_Se acerco, subió su cuerpo a la cama y se postro encima de mí de nuevo. _

"_Pero tú ya debes saber la respuesta. Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos por otra ronda?" Respondió antes de empezar a besar mi cuello y dejarme con la duda, una vez más, de si eso era un sí o un no._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_**I'm not a perfect person (no soy una persona perfecta)**__**  
I never meant to do those things to you (no era mi intension hacerte esas cosas)**__**  
And so I have to say before I go (y antes de irme tengo que decir)  
That I just want you to know (que solo quiero que sepas)  
I've found a reason for me (encontre una razon)  
To change who I used to be (para cambiar quien solia ser)  
A reason to start over new (una razon para empezar de Nuevo)  
And the reason is you (y la razon eres tu)  
I've found a reason to show (encontre una razon para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know (un lado de mi que no conocias)  
A reason for all that I do (una razon para todo lo que hice)  
And the reason is you (y la razon eres tu)**_

El publico vitoreo de nuevo. No podía negarlo, es una muy buena canción. Pero justo en esos momentos no sabia si sentirme feliz, triste o enfadada. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a los camerinos.

_Tenía que enfrentar a Jade…_

* * *

**_De seguro se siguen preguntando por que subo capitulos tan cortos. Asi me quedan, lo siento. Ya esta en proceso el capitulo nuevo de "Is this love?" y se va a venir laaaaargo, asi que esperenlo con ansias ;)_**

**_Nos leemos._**


	3. Nota de Autor

Hola.

Sé que esperaban un capitulo nuevo de mi historia, pero por desgracia, no lo es.

Tengo tres historias: Is this love?, La infección, y She's so gone, y la verdad, no sé si pueda continuar con todas. Estoy pasando por unos problemas familiares que me distraen mucho, mi examen de la prepa/bachillerato está muy cerca, además casi no estoy en mi casa.

No crean que para mí es fácil. Venir y decirles que no puedo con todo… La única con la que puedo seguir es "Nuestra familia", y eso porque no la estoy trabajando sola, y porque ya vamos a medio capitulo.

Así que para eso es esta nota: ¿Qué historia les gustaría que continuara? Se someterá a votación, y la historia que mas sea aclamada, será la que se continúe. Y mientras tanto las demás estarán marcadas en estado "completo" hasta que se termine la que está en proceso.

Eso o tengo otra idea: Una historia muy diferente donde se muestre como pudo haber sido la vida de Jade a los 14 años o algo así. Esta historia se llamaría "Aun lo recuerdo".

Pregunto de nuevo: ¿Cuál quieren? Esto es algo que merece review para ver cuál será la historia ganadora. En las tres historias está ésta nota, por si revisan.

Gracias por leerme y estar al pendiente de mis trabajos, y de verdad, lamento llegarles con esta noticia.

Atte. Smell-coffee. Antes Katnisswest.


	4. Angel of Berlin

_**Hola gente de Fanfiction. Se darán cuenta, por la actualización de hoy, que ésta fue la historia ganadora. Tuvo cuatro votos, uno más que "Is this love?" (Que por cierto, si ya se fijaron, le cambié el nombre. Sabrán por qué al final de la historia). Y bueno, sin tanta charla, pasemos al capítulo nuevo. La canción es Angel of Berlín de Martin Kesici.**_

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts hablando entre dientes. En verdad me sentía molesta de que Jade me pidiera perdón por medio de una canción cantada por un chico con el que apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras.

"**Esa maldita bruja del oeste."** Dije para mí misma, y al instante recordé el musical "West side story", ya saben: Wicked witch of the West, y su apellido ayudaba mucho… ay, olvídenlo. Después de mucho buscar, por fin encontré el camerino de Jade. Recuerdo haber oído vagamente que el presentador decía que daría 10 minutos para que algunos fueran por aperitivos, así que tengo tiempo de hablar con ella. Bueno, más bien de reclamarle. Abrí la puerta abruptamente y me paré en el marco mientras ella me miraba a través del espejo.

"**Vega."** Dijo como si no importara.

"**Jade."** Respondí de manera cortante. Ella me examinó un poco en el espejo antes de hablar de nuevo.

"**Vega."** Solté un largo y pesado suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

"**¿Por qué haces esto?"** Pregunté exasperada. **"¿Crees que puedes pedir perdón así porque sí con una canción? ¿Y encima cantada por alguien más?**" Ella suspiró, se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

"**Mira, Tori…" **

"**No quiero que me salgas con uno de tus cuentos."** La interrumpí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había llamado por mi nombre, y no mi apellido.

"**Déjame terminar." **Volvió a suspirar**. "En verdad lamento la forma en la que me comporté. Fui una imbécil."** Agachó un poco la cabeza**. "Le… Le dije a mi padre. Quiero decir, le hablé de lo nuestro. Iba a decírselo a nuestros amigos también, hoy en el almuerzo, pero pensé que sonaría tonto decirles que estábamos saliendo, pero tú estabas enojada porque no lo había comentado antes, así que por eso me ignorabas." **Reí un poco. Tenía sentido**. "No me diste la oportunidad, Tori. Ésta vez la injusta fuiste tú."** Tuve que reconocer que tenía algo de razón. Pero yo ya le había dado miles de oportunidades, mismas que desperdició. Y ya no confiaba del todo en ella.

"**Así que… ¿Le dijiste a tu padre? ¿Y qué hizo?" **Pregunté cambiando el tema. Además, yo aún no le decía a los míos.

"**Me desheredó," **respondió como si nada**. "pero no importa. Un productor de televisión leyó uno de mis libretos. Sikowitz se lo dio. Quieren que trabaje con ellos escribiendo series. No es un mal trabajo. Además, en cuanto termine la escuela podré irme de la casa de mi padre ya que mi primer paga será con una casa muy grande. Y quiero saber si te irías a vivir conmigo." **Eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿De verdad quería que viviéramos juntas? Pero…

"**No le sé, Jade. Es muy difícil confiar en ti ahora ¿sabes? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que sí me quieres? ¿Cómo sé que no es solo otro de tus juegos?"**

_¡Y ya estamos de vuelta! Muy bien, muchachos, la siguiente en cantar es… JADE WEST._

"**Mira, Tori, sé que es difícil. Pero escucha la canción. Acompáñame al escenario y escucha la canción, verás que no miento." **Me rogó. Y yo ya no perdía mucho, así que la seguí, pero me quedé cerca de las escaleras por donde ella subió.

"**Y bien, Jade, ¿Cómo se llama tu canción?" **Preguntó el presentador.

"**Angel of Berlin" **Dicho esto, la música empezó a sonar.

_**Met her on a stormy Monday (La conocí en un tormentoso lunes)**_

_**Caught up in the mist within myself (Atrapada en la niebla dentro de mí)**_

_**She was on the road to nowhere, (Ella caminaba hacia ninguna parte)**_

_**I was on the road to nowhere myself (Y yo me dirigía solitaria hacia ningun lugar)**_

_**How was I to know (¿Cómo iba yo a saber…)**_

_**our paths would cross? (…que nuestros caminos se cruzarían?)**_

_**How do I deserve all the love that she gives? **__**(¿Cómo es que me merezco todo el amor que ella da?)**_

_**Where have you been? (¿Dónde has estado?)**_

_**Where was I going? (¿A dónde me dirigía?)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**You've been so close (Has estado tan cerca)**_

_**But I didn't see you (Pero no te veía)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

¿De enserio Jade estaba cantando esto? Era tan lindo. Sin querer, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

_**How many lonely ways I wandered? **__**(¿De cuántas maneras solitarias vagaba?)**_

_**How many lovely days I must have missed? **__**(¿Cuántos encantadores días me debo haber perdido?)**_

_**I wouldn't wanna miss another (No quiero perderme otro)**_

_**so let me be a better girl this time (Así que dejame ser una major chica esta vez)**_

_**She makes me sing (Ella me hace cantar)**_

_**She sets me free (Ella me hace libre)**_

_**And after all (Y despué de todo)**_

_**I've got somewhere to be (Tengo un lugar para estar)**_

_**Where have you been? (¿Dónde has estado?)**_

_**Where was I going? (¿A dónde me dirigía?)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**You've been so close (Has estado tan cerca)**_

_**But I didn't see you (Pero no te veía)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Tonight's the night (Hoy es la noche)**_

_**I've never been so alive (Nunca me había sentido tan vivo)**_

_**this couldn't be a better day (Este no podría ser un major día)**_

_**She calls me up (Ella me llama)**_

_**And calms me down (Y me tranquiliza)**_

_**and round and round it goes (Una y otra vez y sigue?**_

_**Oh yeah (oh, sí) **_

Extendió su brazo hacia mí, llamándome. Y yo recorrí la distancia necesaria para llegar a ella. Una vez a su lado, me tomó la mano.

_**Where have you been? **__**(¿Dónde has estado?)**_

_**Where was I going? **__**(¿A dónde me dirigía?)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**You've been so close(Has estado tan cerca)**_

_**But I didn't see you(Pero no te veía)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Searching for nothing (Buscando por nada)**_

_**I finally found you (Al fin te encontré)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**Angel of Berlin (Angel de Berlín)**_

_**I still can't believe (Sigo sin creer)**_

_**how I could ever breath without you (Como siquiera pudiera respirar sin ti)**_

_**Angel of Berlin... (Angel de Berlín)**_

Y yo seguía sonriendo. Y el público gritaba de emoción.

"**¿Me perdonas?" **Preguntó. Asentí. Y nos acercamos a darnos un beso. **"Sepan que no me da pena decir que Victoria Vega y yo estamos saliendo." **Anunció Jade por el micrófono cuando nos separamos. El público volvió a gritar de emoción y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. **"Este lugar me parece aburrido, ¿te parece si vamos a una bar?" **Me susurró. A lo que yo solo pude asentir de nuevo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Y para los que votaron por "Do we ever love?" hace unos días, lo siento, las votaciones ya estaban cerradas. Nos leemos compañeros lectores y escritores. Les quiere: smell-coffee.**_


End file.
